A Coffeehouse Romance
by LittleTee
Summary: Written for eighth round in The International Wizarding School Championship. Coffeehouse!AU. Dramione. Draco is desperate to find employment after the sudden death of his father and the unexpected bankruptcy looming over him and his mother. However, he had not been looking for romance when cupid hit him hard the moment he saw his new boss, Hermione Granger open the door for him.


**Submitted for Round 8 of The International Wizarding School Championship.**

**School: Durmstrang**

**Year: 5**

**Theme: ****Coffee Shop Muggles**

**Main prompt: [Romantic Pairing] Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

**Optional prompts: [action] Watching someone from afar**

**Word count: 3,004**

**Author's Note: A muggle, coffeehouse set AU featuring Dramione. In this universe Draco and Hermione did not attend the same school. Lily and Severus marry, since Lily never met James, and they own and operate a tea and coffee line plus the one coffeehouse. **

* * *

**A Coffeehouse Romance**

Draco sighed as he finished his seventeenth job application of the day. He needed a job, any job, to help keep the wolves from his family's door. Not for the first time, he inwardly cursed his father's poor business choices that had led to the once prominent and wealthy Malfoy name being reduced to that of a pauper. Even when Lucius had tried to do the 'honorable' thing he had forgotten that his life insurance policy did not cover suicide.

Thankfully, they still had a two or three valuable trinkets that they secretly auctioned off to cover the funeral and the creditors that had hounded their doorstep for days after receiving word of Lucius' demise.

That had been one pack of wolves dealt with, but both Draco and Narcissa had known that within the year the manor's rates (roughly three thousand pounds) would be due and that was a whole new breed of wolf. One that demanded Draco to find a second job, a job that would actually pay him, in contrast to his newly gained presidency of Malfoy & Son Imports; a long-standing firm that was synonymous with excellent imports from the East Indies and the Orient. Sadly, it had not escaped his father's touch and had too fallen into overwhelming debt with shipload after shipload was either destroyed or pirated. In fact, if anything were to happen to their current shipment set to arrive next month that would be the end of the three-hundred-year-old family business.

Thus, both Narcissa and Draco had decided to seek employment as a necessary precaution. They simply could not lose the manor as well.

"Care for a refill?"

Draco looked up from his computer to the ethereal blonde-Luna according to her glittered nametag.

"Yes, I would." Draco automatically replied as he refreshed the job hunt site once more.

"Why not work here?"

Draco blinked and looked back at Luna. "Here?"

"Yes. Hannah just left on her honeymoon and Hermione can only do so much, you know." She smiled and nodded to the chestnut-haired woman behind the counter taking orders from the small rush that always came between three and four.

Draco pursed his lips. It was a job, albeit a more manual one than he had been aiming for, but still better than begging on the street.

"Thank you. I might just do that."

Luna smiled. "You'll like it here."

Draco merely hummed and sipped his tea as he pulled up the homepage to the coffeehouse and clicked on positions. A job was a job.

* * *

"Mister Draco Malfoy, do please sit down. I'm Lily Snape, co-owner and general manager here at Sly Lions." Lily shook Draco's hand and waved him to the chair opposite her. Her vivid red hair was secured in a braided bun, and her emerald eyes danced intelligently as she reviewed his resume.

Draco could still see the younger woman that was the model image of Sly Lions Herbal Teas in the older woman before him. She and her husband had risen from modest means to a now international tea and coffee company. Not an easy feat and Draco applauded them both for that.

"Now I see that you have an MBA, yet you have only worked under your father at Malfoy Imports. Convince me why I should hire you."

Draco smiled as he crossed his legs and listed off his skills and positives as a potential employee.

He knew he had gotten the job the moment Lily tilted her head and hummed halfway through his qualifications.

After all, he had interviewed and hired employees for his father several times before everything had gone pear-shaped.

* * *

"Welcome to the Sly Lions' Coffees and Teas, Draco." Hermione greeted him as she unlocked the door and held it for him.

"Thank you, Hermione." Draco returned as he pleasantly noted how nicely her naturally curly hair hung in the side braid that pooled over her left shoulder before draping itself down to just right of her perky breasts and apron. The transient notion of how he would like to twirl the end of the braid within his fingers flashed through his conscience before he swiftly banished it. Now was not the time to indulge himself.

It was three days since he applied and one after his interview with Mrs. Lily Snape, the co-owner of the non-chained coffeehouse and the corresponding herbal teas and ethical coffee line. Today marked his first day on the job. He was not surprised when neither excitement or apprehension showed themselves, it was just a manual job after all. Although, the tendril of desire that had begun to unfurl upon his ogling of his training manager was a pleasant surprise. One he would have to explore later.

"Your uniform is in order," Hermione continued, nodding her head in approval of how the tailored black slacks and crisp white shirt under the silver apron accented Draco's slender body. She forced herself to turn away from him and walked to the station behind the counter where tea urns, blenders, coolers, and other various coffee and tea paraphernalia resided. "Since today is your first day you will be mostly shadowing me as I make orders."

From there Hermione showed and explained each piece of equipment that Draco would be in charge of starting from the espresso machine and closing at the blenders. Twelve different devices all nestled within the compact circular area.

"Any questions?"

"No. Everything seems self-explanatory." Draco cooly replied as he glanced around them.

"Good." Hermione nodded before spotting Luna waving to be let in. "Now we open in ten minutes so, if you want a quick coffee break do it now."

Draco glanced out through the front windows and into the dark street still lighted by the ornate street lamps. It was still a good half hour before dawn. Thankfully, Draco had always been a morning person. Another good trait he had inherited from his mother rather from his night owl of a father.

"Morning, Draco." Luna beamed as she adjusted the charm bracelet that she had pinned to her apron. Apparently, today she was going with one that depicted various Pokemon monsters, although, Draco only recognized the yellow one out of the other menagerie of fictional creatures.

"Good morning." Draco returned as he turned his gaze from Luna's charm ornament to Hermione as she brought a tray of hot fresh cherry and gooseberry turnovers from the oven to the warmer that rested to the right of the cooler just under the display case. Her long, thick braid had fallen over her shoulder to cascade down her back; stopping just below her waist as it tantalizingly pointed to her round derrière.

He wondered why he hadn't noticed Hermione sooner. He had been coming to Sly Lions for weeks now. Perhaps he had just been preoccupied with family matters to notice who attractive she was.

"Ask her out to the cinema."

Draco turned back to Luna. One eyebrow rose. He must have been rusty indeed if someone else had caught him eyeing Hermione.

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "I know she would love to go. It has been months since she had a boyfriend."

Draco firmly silenced the jealous images that threatened to overtake his thoughts. They had not even met back then, and besides, he had yet to decide if he wanted to pursue her.

Okay, the latter had been a lie. One Draco knew the moment he thought it. He had already decided that they would be lovers since he first laid eyes on her that morning.

"Battlestations everyone," Hermione warned as she unlocked the doors to allow the first customer into the Sly Lions.

* * *

Hours later Draco silently breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione locked the doors. It had practically been non-stop action throughout the day and the latter half he had had to man the drink orders solo while Hermione took over sales and Luna focused on the tables and customers. It had been tedious and tiring but not dull.

"So, how was your first day?" Hermione asked as she pulled the cash drawer.

Her hair had grown more wild throughout the hectic day; wisps of locks now peaked out from her once ordered braid. Draco found that he enjoyed this windblown look that had seized Hermione's hair better. It was like they had just come from mounting climbing or spelunking a vast cavern.

"You tell me." He crossed his arms and leaned back onto the counter behind him. His station already cleaned and ready for the next morning.

"Hmm, I'll say passable then." Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Try again," Draco smirked, challenge lighting his grey eyes.

Hermione looked over his station. It was spotless, and he had only gotten one drink order wrong, but she felt like if she overly praised him that he would lose interest. In her as well as his work.

Oh, yes, she had noticed his heated glances and flirtatious banter since he openly eyed her chest that morning. She knew she should stop it or at least discourage it, but she simply did not want to. It had been too long since a handsome guy, and Draco Malfoy was most definitely attractive with a capital A, had addressed her or even flirted with her. So, she decided to disregard the ethical part of her brain that was screaming for her to not indulge in this workplace flirtation. She was past twenty-one, and so was Draco.

"More than passable then," she amended.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "You issue a challenging gauntlet, Hermione."

"Will you accept it?"

"Of course. I never run from a challenge or from someone I want."

Hermione blushed and turned back to the money drawer in front of her. His eyes had turned to a molten silver as he had finished his answer. A molten silver that threatened to melt her in its gaze had she not turned from them.

This was going to be some passionate entanglement. That much both knew for sure.

* * *

His second day went by without issue despite the constant flow of customers, but it had been under another manager. A Miss Lavender Brown, soon to be Lavender Weasley as she proudly declared to him upon their initial meeting. Why she had felt the need to brag and flaunt her three carats yellow diamond ring like it was the Hope Diamond was beyond him. His momentary enthusiasm for the job waned further when Luna told him that Lavender was the weekday manager. Apparently, Hermione worked only Friday through Sunday.

He quickly filled out a change of schedule request form and submitted it.

Friday through Monday would still provide him with his hours and yet only expose him to one day of Lavender Brown and her prewedding boasts.

Thankfully, his request was granted within the hour. (It seemed that Lily Snape was a night owl.) Now all he had to do was wait out two more days under Lavender.

Raking his hand across his face, he sighed. Just ten days and he would be working with Hermione again. A thought that quickly became his mantra over the next two days.

* * *

Finally, the Friday he had been waiting for was here. Dressed in his uniform, he smiled at Hermione as she opened the door for him and Luna.

"Morning, Luna. Morning, Draco. Long time no see." She greeted as she locked the door behind them.

Yes, it had been. Draco thought as his eyes hungrily took in her loose braided pigtails. A look that should have been nothing but the epitome of innocence, yet caused him to adjust his apron as thoughts of him tugging on those braids crossed his lecherous thoughts.

Hermione smirked, and Draco knew that she guessed what direction his thoughts had taken him.

Ah, cheeky girl. You have no idea how much I've missed you. He silently mused as he covertly kept an eye on her as he prepared his station.

Like his first few days, the workday flew by. He was eternally pleased that he hadn't had to listen to the gushing Lavender.

"So, ask him."

Draco's ears perked upon hearing Luna's loud whisper to Hermione. He knew he had to be the 'he' Luna was whispering about, and he suspected what Hermione was going to ask him.

"I just can't do that. Not yet anyway."

Draco pushed down the wave of disappointment that crashed into him.

"What if I ask him for you?" Luna countered before turning and raising her voice to a normal one. "Hello, Draco, could you stand in as Hermione's plus one to Lavender's wedding this Thursday?"

Hermione paled and rubbed her eyes. This was not how she had wanted to this to go. In fact, she had simply not asked anyone hoping she could use it as an excuse to miss the whole sorted ordeal. She really, really did not want to witness her ex-boyfriend marrying her co-worker.

"This Thursday?" He tilted his head as his eyes found hers. "I think I can be that plus one."

"Great! See? I told you he would go." Luna silently smiled as she clocked out.

"Yeah, you were." Hermione wet her dry lips and tried to return her mind on finishing the last of her drawer count. For the first time since she had gotten that gaudy invitation, she was actually looking forward to Thursday.

* * *

"This is it," Hermione announced as she pointed to the jumble of a country house before them. Already eleven dozen cars were parked in the front yard. Music could be heard coming from the big tent to the side.

"Really? I would never have guessed with how subtle and subdued everything is." Draco teased as he pointed out the big white canvas sign that declared that the wedding was to start within the hour.

Hermione pursed her lips, but a small chuckle did escape before she focused on straightening her skirt for the third time since they started their trip down. "Thank you. For everything."

Draco shrugged as he shut off his car's engine. "That's what plus ones are for."

Their eyes met again. Hermione smiled slightly as did Draco. It was a comfortable silence that settled around them, well until there was a loud knocking from Hermione's side.

"Hello, hello, we see that you have moved on from our idiotic brother."

"About time, I say."

Draco blinked as a pair of twins opened the door and escorted Hermione out of his car. He unfashioned his seatbelt and quickly got out. His eyes narrowed as he saw the two pat Hermione on her back and touched her arms.

"Excuse me," Draco cleared his throat and slid in between them to take Hermione's arm in his. "I believe she is my date, not yours."

Both Hermione's and the twins' eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, you moved up as well as on, Hermione."

"But she is our friend first before being your date, mate."

"Fred, George, enough!" Hermione reprimanded her friends. "Draco this is Fred and Geroge Weasley. We went to school together. Fred, George, this is Draco Malfoy, my date."

The three exchanged tensed greetings. It was clear to Hermione that they were not going to be friends anytime soon, if ever.

"Hermione! Finally, I was worried you wouldn't come." Another redhead, this time a woman with bobbed hair, came rushing from the house to embrace Hermione in a fierce hug. "Oh, who's this?"

Hermione introduced Ginny to Draco.

"About time you got yourself a date." Ginny hit Hermione's arm. "Although, you know you could have told your best friend. There are these fabulous new things called phones. You should use them."

Soon, although not as fast as Draco or Hermione would have preferred, they were sitting in the tent waiting for the bride to appear.

Draco cast a quick look at Hermione. She was holding up remarkably well for someone attending their ex's wedding. Not for the first time since he found out the details between Ronald, Lavender, and Hermione's romantic triangle he concluded that Ronald was an idiot-like his brothers had claimed. Who in their right minds would willing go with Lavender when they had Hermione as a choice?

Thankfully, Hermione nor anyone else objected to the union between the simpletons and they were now enjoying the fruits of the reception from a table near the back.

Well, Draco would have been enjoying the surprisingly good wine and food if Hermione had not taken to silently dinning since the speeches and toasts. The brisket and wine turned to ash in his mouth as the thought that she was carrying a torch for Ronald landed like a lead weight into his consciousness.

"They say time heals all wounds."

Hermione looked up and blinked at him. Relieve flooded him when he noticed that she had not been silently crying.

She sighed and put down her fork. "Sorry for not being the best date, but you don't need to worry. I am not harboring a torch or anything for Ronald. Not anymore."

Draco smiled. "Good, I was fearing that my observational skills were failing me if you were dotting on Ronald. Only a fool would want a cheating boyfriend back."

Hermione laughed. "Rest assured your observational skills are not failing."

Draco stood and bowed. "A dance around the floor, my lady?"

Hermione was a verge of declining, it had been ages since she last danced, but then she found that she did very much want to dance with Draco.

Taking her hand in his, he led them onto the dancefloor as a new song began to play. It was a song from a few years previous, from some boy band group from overseas. One she would not have seen herself dancing to, but now it somehow felt perfect.

Draco guided her across the floor in slow circular movements as they only looked into each other's eyes. She was appreciating how he filled out a tux while he was silently praising how the long green dress hugged and emphasized her assets.

"Then I would be safe to ask you out to the theater followed by dinner at my place tomorrow, after work?"

Hermione blinked before smiling. "You would be, yes."

"Good. I shall ask you tomorrow then."

"At the end of our shift?"

"Naturally."

"Then I'll be looking forward to it." She replied as the music changed and they moved to another song.

They both were looking forward to the promise of what their mutual attraction would bring in the coming weeks and months.

_Fini_


End file.
